Time to Reappear
"Time to Reappear" is a Season 3 thread from November 29, 2014. Summary Full Text 'Tezzeret Verdile: '''Well, might as well cook some lunch. Tezzeret got up from his cave to start a fire to roast one of the rabbits he snared the previous day. He looked at the scenery around him. Clear skies, fairly untouched snow, and the mysterious lake, dark as the center of the eye. Maybe I should just do it, maybe I should go back. '''Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri and Dagger are flying back towards the camp. They’ve been away for long enough… it’s time to reappear. They’re flying over a lake when they see a fire. Hmm? Someone’s down there… wait! Kiri stares as she recognizes the figure there. Dagger flies down to greet him. "Tezz! Tezz, is that you?!" '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"Kiri? Hey! Kiri!" Tezz waved with his right hand, while attempting to nonchalantly tuck away his missing hand. Tezz was smiling for the first time since the accident. 'Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri sighs in relief and grins. She jumps off of Dagger and rushes up to Tezz. "You!" she shouts, clapping him on the back. "It’s been a while! You’ve… missed a lot," she manages to breathe, trying to remain cheerful. '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"I’m concerned as to what could have happened in my 5 days of absence." Tezz gives a half hug. "Are you hungry? I’ve got some roasted rabbit coming up soon." 'Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri shakes her head. She’s lying, because she hasn’t eaten anything since fleeing from the fortress, but she hasn’t had an appetite since the king’s death. "I’m fine," she replies. "I’m doing okay. Clover and Melira are fine… sad, but fine," she adds. She doesn’t know how to tell him about the king. She does however notice that he’s favoring his left arm. “Did you get injured recently?” '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"Yeah.. it… it’s… the product of a bad a decision." Tezz pulls the arm out from behind his back, and shows the rudimentary wrapping around the stub where his hand was. 'Toshioka Kiri: 'Kiri shrieks. “What - what happened there?!” 'Tezzeret Verdile: '"I… wanted to go back. The only way I can return early is to get rid of the glyph that Stonegit put here. So… I got rid of the glyph." His face fell as he spoke. "Kiri… what happened at the camp? You said I missed a lot… That can’t mean just Clover and Melira missing me…" 'Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri continues staring at the stump. Then she turns away, feeling very rude. “No, it doesn’t. And… I’m glad for you, getting rid of that glyph then. You’re free from him.” She takes a breath, feeling her heart pounding. Her gaze falls to the ground as she clenches her fists. "The king is dead. The leader of the Rebellion has fallen. The funeral was yesterday."v '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"What?!? No, that… no…" Tezzeret scowled in anger. "I’m going back. I have to go back." 'Toshioka Kiri: '"Hold up!" Kiri cries out in alarm. "Listen, the - the camp is in disarray right now. The one responsible is gone, that you have nothing to worry about, and Stonegit is… well he wasn’t doing well at the funeral yesterday," she murmurs, more to herself. "Just… lay low until things settle and we can get stuff figured out. Even I don’t know the status of the Rebellion right now. I can take messages back and forth between you and Clover for the time being, and keep you updated… but just… take caution. Please." 'Tezzeret Verdile: '''Tezz ground his teeth, his knuckles turned white as he stared off into the woods. “I can’t stay out here. I’m going to lose it…” "…not like that." He sat in silence listening to the world around him. "I… I’ve been having a dragon come around the past couple of days, I was going to try and lure it out today." He was trying to change the subject. '''Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri tilts her head. She can tell that he’s changing the conversation focus. She doesn’t blame him. She would do the same in his position. "New dragon then, eh?" she asks. "Mind if I join you? I could make some dragonnip dried tea for you to help out. I kind of… I don’t know if I want to head back to camp quite yet," her voice grows low. "It’s not really the same." '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"Yeah…" Tezz went back inside to his cave and returned with the other two rabbits. "I was hoping to lure it out with these. But, I’ve never really caught a dragon, so, I don’t know." 'Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri purses her lips and holds her chin in her hands. “Well… the last dragon I ‘caught’, so to say, was Dagger,” she motions to the nadder in question, who warbles happily in reply. “And that was more curiosity on her part. Besides that… well,” she murmurs, remembering. “Way back when, there was this baby typhoomerang we befriended using mostly dragonnip tea. We named him Zuko… and then we were promptly captured by the Warden,” she makes a face. She holds her hands up and summons a couple satchets of dragonnip tea into them. '''Tezzeret Verdile: 'Just the smell, the aroma of the tea was enough to lure out the Typhoomerang from it’s nearby roost.. “What? How did you… Is this the same dragon?” 'Toshioka Kiri: '''The typhoomerang sniffs, then suddenly shifts from side to side in excitement and dives at Kiri. Kiri is thrown to the ground, taken aback by the typhoomerang eating the satchels of tea and licking her face. Dagger growls threateningly from the side, but the typhoomerang takes no notice. "Yes," she gasps between dragon spit, "I think this is! Zuko? Wow boy, you’ve grown!" '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"Well, I’m glad to know that this isn’t a strange dragon." Tezz approached cautiously, he hadn’t dealt with dragons much in the past. "I don’t… I don’t really know what to do Kiri…" His voice was shaking. "I didn’t think about getting this far." 'Toshioka Kiri: '"Do any of us?" she comments. She would sound more solemn if not for Zuko still licking her face. "Okay Zuko, off! I’ve missed you too. This is Dagger, she’s my dragon. I’m her human. And Tezz is a nice human too, you know!" Zuko finally gets off of her and goes over to sniff Dagger. Dagger looks slightly offended. Kiri sits up and wipes the slobber from her face. “A dragon companion is a dear friend whenever you’re in hiding or exile,” she replies with a low chuckle. She remembers quite clearly the events that led to her befriending Dagger. It’s also one of her less fond memories of King Haddock, even if they had come to terms later. “They’re very loyal. You’d be surprised.” 'Tezzeret Verdile: '"Ah.. Alright." He took a couple nervous steps towards the dragon. Zuko moved his head towards him in response. "Hello Zuko, so you’re the one that’s been visiting my cave? You could’ve always said hello." He offered up the rabbits still in his hand. "I know it’s not fish but, I don’t really have any access to fish around here." Tezz watched the dragon accept his offer of food. "Well, thank you for the unexpected help Kiri. It’s nice seeing… people… 'Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri beams at them. “Glad you’re making friends!” she exclaims brightly. Then she softens. “You know Tezz, you don’t have to keep yourself separate from other people. Even if you’re exiled from the Rebellion right now… there’s plenty of other villages and lands outside this place. I bet with a dragon companion, at least you’ll have someone with you from now on.” '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"I haven’t really known where to go, and there’s no village within a day of this lake that I know of. I can’t stray far from here because this is where I told Tree I’d be when it was acceptable to retrieve me. But who knows, I think my travel distance has increased with Zuko here." He scratched the dragon on the back of the head. "You go on now, let Clover and Tree know that I’m doing alright out here. Just… don’t mention… this." He held up his left arm. 'Toshioka Kiri: 'Kiri grits her teeth at the sight and nods. “Okay. Take care of the wound. Is there anything else you’d like me to relay then? And… here.” She brings her hands together and conjures up a pot of tea, a cup, and three clay jars of tea leaves. "To ease the pain of injury or the heart," she mentions, waving her hand over the pot. "There’s an extra jar of it here," she waves her hand over the grey jar. "And then something for your health. Also, it might add a little spice to your taste," she winks. Then she holds up the third jar, the green one. "This one has dragonnip tea. Don’t actually drink it, it’s just something I came up with on the spot when we came across Zuko for the first time. This is for Zuko. Let me know if you want refills." 'Tezzeret Verdile: '"Thank you Kiri. No, just let them know that I’m alright and waiting for the signal to come back. Thank you for the tea, well for everything." He walked forward and set her gift on the ground, before giving her a hug. "I’m still waiting to hunt witches with you." 'Toshioka Kiri: 'Kiri smiles and hugs back. “‘Kay Tezz. That’ll be quite the day. You take care of yourself now. And if you want company or some news, or if something’s up, make a fire signal. I’ll have Dagger watch out for it.” With that, she waves, mounts Dagger, and takes to the sky once more. It’s time to head back. Category:Season 3 Category:Events Category:Tezzeret Verdile Category:Toshioka Kiri